


Organum

by weimar27



Series: Riemann's Hypothesis [4]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-24
Updated: 2011-03-24
Packaged: 2017-10-17 06:06:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/173720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/weimar27/pseuds/weimar27
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jensen takes Jeff on an adventure.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Organum

“Jensen,” Jeff said, as Jensen dragged him off the subway. “Where are you taking me?”

“You’ll find out,” Jensen said, tightening his grip on Jeff’s hand. Jeff sighed, but let himself be pulled along.

Sometimes, Jeff couldn’t help but marvel at the change in Jensen whenever they were together in New York. Jensen was always happy to see him. But when he was in D.C., sneaking in time with Jeff while visiting his parents, he always seemed tense expecting to be caught.

In New York, though, Jensen was different. He was openly affectionate, easy with his smiles and kisses. Unencumbered. Freed from the shadow of his parents, their disapproval seemed to just hang over Jensen. He was the person that Jeff ached for when they were apart.

Jeff had no clue where they were, some part of the Upper West Side that he hadn’t seen before. They turned right onto a quiet residential street. A neo-gothic façade loomed in the distance. Jeff absently wondered if that was their destination, since they’d already passed a couple restaurants.

Sure enough it was their destination. Jeff’s excitement sank, they were at a church. Why was Jensen taking him here? There was a crowd gathered on the church steps, the men dressed in suits and ties and the women in dresses.

“So you and I are seeing a concert,” Jensen said, he sounded nervous to Jeff’s ears. It was strange, because they’d been dating long enough for Jensen to know that Jeff loved any live music.

“All this secrecy for a concert?” Jeff asked, incredulous. “Jensen, since we’ve been dating have you and I never not gone to a concert when I’m in town?”

“No,” Jensen bit his lip. They walked up the steps to the front doors. “But you probably won’t like the music tonight.”

“What is it Gregorian chant?” Jeff joked, but his amusement died at Jensen’s crestfallen look. “You’re serious? Gregorian Chant?”

“It’s not Gregorian Chant,” Jensen replied defensively. “It’s Organum.”

Jeff had no clue what that was, but he knew Jensen well enough that Organum was probably pretty close to Gregorian Chant.

“Jensen,” Jeff said sternly.

“Okay, it’s a type of chant. But it’s rarely performed -”

“Because it’s chant.” Jeff couldn’t really believe that Jensen brought him here.

“- and this is one of the premier choral groups in the country. I wasn’t going to miss it.”

Jensen gave their tickets to the usher, who returned the stubs and two programs. Jeff scanned the program. He didn’t recognize anything, not a single – not that it mattered — or even title, and his mood sank further. He was going to be listening to liturgical music for the next two hours.

They entered the doors, and Jensen pulled him out of the crowd heading into the church. Jensen briefly glanced at the crowd, before kissing him softly.

“I know this isn’t really your type of music,” Jensen said quietly. “But give it a chance.”

“Jensen,” Jeff said with a hint of exasperation. “I have heard it.”

“It’s much better live,” Jensen cajoled, giving him his widest most pleading eyes. Jeff had a very hard time saying no. “Hearing it in a cathedral is amazing.”

Jeff sighed. Jensen had become more adapt at convincing him to do crazy things. It was this look from Jensen that convinced Jeff to go to that club a couple weeks ago. That was a good night, Jeff thought fondly.

“Besides, where’s your sense of adventure?” His smile became flirty, “Haven’t you been telling me to break out of my box.”

Jeff sighed, he was losing. “Jensen, this isn’t …”

Jensen kissed him, it was far from chaste. Jensen’s hand worked its way to the back of his neck, and his tongue sought out Jeff’s. Jeff’s hands cupped Jensen’s face and he opened his mouth, Jensen’s tongue eagerly found his.

The kiss was far too brief, ending just as suddenly as it began. Jeff wanted to pull Jensen back in, but he was painfully aware of where they were.

“So will you give this a shot?” Jensen asked.

Jeff nodded. “Sure, but you better make it worth my while.”

Jensen’s expression turned sultry. “Oh, I will.”


End file.
